Strategic missile system design studies have shown that significant increases in missile payload or missile range can be achieved by employing packageable high area ratio nozzles on the upper propulsion stages. A packageable nozzle is one which is contained within a limited space envelope defined by the space limitations of the missile system in which the nozzle is to be employed.
A number of attempts have been made to develop a packageable high area ratio nozzle. None of the developments to date have been totally satisfactory due to difficulties in manufacture, high cost and technical difficulties associated with the nozzle design and operation.